A Touch Is All It Took
by Livingoffcourage
Summary: "Pinch.That's all it took. Some cheeky bastard sticking their fingers where they didn't belong. I know for a fact that no one in their right mind would dare touch me. I ruled the halls of McKinley." M for language and slash. Badboy!Blaine cheerio!kurt
1. cheeky bastards and slamming lockers

**A/N: **Just a short little story, no big deal :) hope you enjoy R&R please! May or may not be a one-shot, you tell me ;) Badboy!Blaine Cheerio!Kurt

warnings: language..yep I think thats pretty much it, maybe a little violence...and a little slash...and some hotness from our favorite boys...okay i'm done...yep...oh and AU..well obviously...

_Pinch._

That's all it took. Some cheeky bastard sticking their fingers where they didn't belong.

I know for a fact that no one in their right mind would dare touch me. I ruled the halls of McKinley. Not one person would even risk making comments behind my back unless they wanted to find themselves getting friendly with whatever wall, locker, or generally any hard surface that I decided looked good for maybe a little blood splatter.

I spun around on my heel, the bottom of my black Doc Martins screeching on the tile floor.

Everyone in the hall must have suspected what was coming next because a large circle had been formed in the corridor. In the middle of it was just me, and the most breathtaking guy I have ever seen. _What the fuck Blaine? _

The boy must have sensed my hesitation. I was shook from my thoughts with a shuddering of the lockers and a warm breath on my face. My eyes sprung open and my breath caught. Blue met hazel and I couldn't resist. I shoved the lithe body from me and to the opposite side of the hall, pinning the specimen by his arms. Pressing against him, holding him there, I could finally get a good look at the fearless creature.

His auburn hair coiffed perfectly, porcelain skin, nose crinkled, haughty sneer on his lips, bright blue eyes filled with a look that i couldn't identify, and a...Cheerio uniform? _Weird, I've never seen him before. I would've remembered him, hell, i've fucked almost all the Cheerios and he was not one of them._

"Ooh, he's aggressive, I like that," smirked the nameless boy.

"Really now? I'll show you aggressive," I retorted.

I shoved him against the locker. Hard. I caught his mouth with mine and quickly shoved my tongue inside, just tasting him. I swallowed his harsh whimper, ignoring the cat-calls from surrounding students. _They can just fuck off. _

"Wow..._ahh..._.your good at this.._mmmhhhh,_" he moaned shamelessly against my lips.

_That's right you little whore, I'm in control now._ Again I was pulled from my thoughts as he grabbed my hands and placed them roughly on his ass. I gripped it hard enough to leave bruises, I'm sure of that. His hands roamed my chest and quickly found my hair, gripping at the curls like a lifeline. I started thrusting violently, loving the sounds coming from this guy. He repeatedly slammed against the lockers, but if he was fazed, he wasn't showing it.

He kissed his way up my jaw and down my neck, started sucking determinedly. I was becoming overwhelmed, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of making me come first. I slipped one hand from his ass, across the scratchy uniform fabric, and up his shirt. Still thrusting, I grabbed his nipple between my fingers and tugged making him whine. _Whine. This is too good. _

"Come on baby, you know you want to-"

"HEY!"

_Oh god. _

"Seriously, Frankenteen? We were kind of in the middle of something Hudson," I scoffed at him.

"Shut it Anderson!" Finn yelled, "That's my brother, you fucking douchebag!"

"God, Finn! I'm not a baby okay? I do NOT need you to protect me!" the boy screeched.

"Exactly! Now if you'll excuse us," I grabbed the smaller boy's waist and reattached our lips. I could feel him smiling into the kiss and I lifted my hand and flipped Finn-the hell-off.

"Dude, we are going home. NOW!" Finn ripped the boy from my hands and dragged him off down the hallway.

Moments before they rounded the corner I knew I just had to know one thing...

"What's your name babe?" I shouted after them.

"Kurt Hummel. Remember it, we'll have to do this again sometime," He grinned with a wink.


	2. He'll get over it Right?

A/N: For starters, wow! I have had so many alerts in the past 24 hours that i am freaking out a little. Thank you to those who reviewed, and added this story to favorites, and alerts and etc.! please R&R!

warnings: Language, but mostly just some brotherly love in this chapter...or a lot of screaming...and maybe a little of Kurt's background...and...just read it.

Chapter 2: He'll get over it, right?

Shaking Finn off proved to be harder than I thought. Fuming, he stomped all the way to the parking lot, not loosening his grip on my arm once.

"Are you done now?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"NO! Dude, Anderson was like, raping you in the hallway!" he yelled. I knew something had to be done as soon as he started pacing in front of my Navigator. Adjusting my wrinkled Cheerios top, I took a deep breath to calm myself before I ripped Finn's head off.

"He was like all over your face and his hands were up your-"

"God Finn! I started it! He just..participated," I cut in.

Being..well Finn...it took him a few seconds to process what I had said. "-and his tongue was all...wait...WHAT?" he screeched. "You started that?"

"Yes," I said simply. I started off back towards the school to find Quinn and Mercedes before cheer practice. "Bye Finn! Get over it! I'll see you at home!" I just kept walking, ignoring his ridiculous babbling. He'll get over it. Right?

I didn't know whether to feel proud or overwhelmed by all of the gaping students. You did just kind of fuck a guy against the lockers about 15 minutes ago. It was totally worth it though.

From all of the information I have gathered from Mercedes before my transfer here, that was just what I needed to get me on the McKinley map. Coming from Dalton academy, an all boys private school in Westerville, I really had no experience with the public school popularity chart. I'm not saying that the zero-tolerance bullying policy wasn't great, but it didn't exactly prepare me for what was to come. Thank Gaga that I met Mercedes a while before I heard I was moving to Lima. I ran into her on the stairs while she was visiting her brother at Dalton, and trust me, a large black girl running through the halls of an all boys school in zebra printed jeans and a neon leopard sweatshirt usually catches an eye pretty easily.

She gave me the run-down on everyone I should know, what I should do, and how I should do it in a series of diagrams, slideshows, and hours of sitting at The Lima Bean, chugging gallons of coffee. I remember her mentioning a guy that couldn't live without his leather jacket, Doc Martins, and aviators who would be a great attention grabber, but who also had temper that anyone could set off in all of two seconds.

Moving was the perfect opportunity to reinvent myself. Strutting into this school with a freshly pressed Cheerio uniform thanks to Mercedes and Quinn, the only thing left to do was to prove that I will rule this place. I thought as soon as I pinched that hot piece of ass in the middle of the hallway that there were only two possibilities. A) get shoved away- or B) find myself a stepping stone to the top. To my surprise, I got something even better.

The boy stood at least two or three inches below me, his olive skin absolutely delectable, a dark mass of curls springing all around, and piercing hazel eyes froze me to my spot. Instead of being pushed or yelled at, I saw the boy turn to snap, but stop cold. This is when I did the unimaginable, I pounced on him. I couldn't help it. This boy is the hottest fucking guy I have ever seen. Holy shit! Do something!

Before I knew what came over me, I had him pinned against the lockers, students surrounding us. Apparently this shook him from his daze because in an instant, I was the one pinned on the other side of the hallway. Perfect. This is my ticket to the top.


	3. what the hell is your problem?

Warnings: Language and violence this chapter...and minor Seblaine...and get ready for...*drum roll*...Possessive!Sebastian...darn...uhh...spoiler?

*A/N at bottom*

Wes stood shaking his head toward me when I walked into our spot under the bleachers that afternoon.

"What the hell are you doing?" I sneered.

"Trying to imitate Willow Smith. What do you think? I'm shaking my head at you stupid," Wes replied with a laugh in his voice.

I sat down on the couch with a chuckle, "and why is that?"

Wes stopped his motions and signaled for me to toss him a cigarette. After he had it lighted, he took a long drag and raised his arm to grip the bleachers above him.

"I heard about your little display in the hall today. You do realize that you are currently with the head of the school's lacrosse team, right? Sebastian? Remember him? The one that, and I quote, "has every right to be head of the team cause he can sure give some head" unquote?" I didn't like the polite, yet condescending voice that Wes used to use that slipped into his little lecture just now. That was the past, he had to get over it.

"Wes, stop," I gave him a threatening look and he replied with a knowing one. "And fuck Sebastian!" I snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, but you already did." Wes taunted. Sebastian was just what I used when I needed to get off. He wasn't special. I could care less about what happened between us as long as I came.

"He doesn't mean anything, you know that. I was getting bored anyway." I pulled out a cigarette and stood up. I turned to look out through the gaps of the bleacher seats only to see my pretty little Cheerio surrounded by a group of his friends. Kurt Hummel sure is something. "I'm going to get him in bed by the end of the week," I said to Wes.

"Who? You know Sebastian doesn't need any convincing."

"Him," Wes walked over to where I was standing and looked over to where my eyes were trained on Kurt and a small blonde were stretching for practice.

"Oh right, that's the new kid you fucked against the lockers. What's his name? Kirk?" Wes looked impressed.

"Eh, close enough," I laughed.

After a minute of watching the Cheerios, Wes spoke up, "You know, Sebastian won't be happy once he hears about what happened this morning."

"Why can't you understand that he is just a fuck toy and I only keep him around because I haven't found anyone better, but come to think of it, I guess I just did." That's when I heard a slam on the bleachers. I looked up to see one of the guys on the lacrosse team staring down at us. He was fuming and I realized that it was Dave Karofsky, Sebastian's right hand man.

He jumped up and stormed down the steps, his weight rattling the whole thing.

"Shit man, I think we have a problem," Wes stated.

"Gee, thanks. But really? What is fat ass Karofsky gonna do?" He ran across the field towards the lacrosse players that were sticking around after practice to check out the Cheerios and hauled Sebastian up by the arm. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but whatever was, Sebastian didn't like it.

"Let's get outta here. You know that he will come looking for you here," Wes backed out from under the bleachers and turned on his heel. A second later, the roar of his motorcycle hit my ears.

"What a wimp," I muttered. I turned back to the field only to see Dave pointing towards Kurt and a look of murder cross Sebastian's face. He dismissed the other guys on the team and started towards the Cheerios on the other side of the field. His face was calm but I could tell that he could've ripped someone's head off had they gotten too close to him.

I snuck around the side and ducked by the porta-potties to get a better view of what was going on.

"Hey! Yeah you, you little fairy!" Sebastian spat. He closed in on Kurt and the blonde who were waiting by the bench for Sue's instruction.

"What can I do for you?" Kurt smirked. That smirk lasted all of two seconds as Sebastian walked right up and smacked him across the face. His face was red with anger. He gripped Kurt by the arm and dragged him over to the open spot between the bleachers where I was hiding. When they were finally out of view from everyone, he threw Kurt on the ground with a hard thud.

"What the hell is your problem!" Kurt screeched. He dusted himself off and stood up, only to be punched directly in the stomach and pushed down again.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can just come in here and hump my boyfriend in front of Mckinley's entire population?" He punctuated his words with each kick to Kurt's arms and chest.

"From what I h-heard, B-Blaine's not y-your boyfriend" Kurt panted. He groaned and tried to pick himself up, but ended up falling on his face.

"Let me make this clear. He. Is. Mine." Sebastian kicked with a newfound strength that left Kurt groaning and winded. I couldn't process what was happening. Sebastian kicked one last time and turned to walk off like nothing happened. When I thought the coast was clear, Sebastian came back with something in his hand. He had his back turned to me, but I could hear every word.

"I'm not just going to warn you to stay away from Blaine, oh no, I'm gonna make sure that you understand." Sebastian growled and turned to get a better shot at Kurt's head. In his hand he held his Lacrosse stick. Kurt gasped as well as he could in this state and made an attempt to roll away. Sebastian was quick and slammed his foot down on Kurt's back. A pitiful sound made its way out of Kurt's mouth and I could tell that he was giving up. I had to do something. Not only did I want Kurt to stay safe so I could fuck him later, but I also knew that it was time to get rid of Sebastian.

Sebastian raised the stick over his head and was about to slam it in the back of Kurt's head. I jumped out from behind the porta-potties and ran towards them.

"I'm kind of busy Dave, fuck off!"

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. A triumphant smirk made it's way onto my face as I saw him stop and instantly drop the stick.

"Blaine! Uhh..hey babe. What are you up to?" Sebastian took his foot off of Kurt's back and casually walked towards me. He grabbed the sides off my jacket and pulled me in for a kiss. I pushed him away and landed a swift punch to his jaw.

Sebastian spluttered and tried to move towards me again, "What's wrong with you? Why are you hurting me? You've never hurt me, Blaine. I'm your boy-"

"What don't you get about this? You are not my boyfriend! You are a fuck toy for me. Nothing. More. You can be replaced. Get your ass out of here and don't expect a call from me anytime soon," I spit in his face.

He stormed off and went back to his teammates. He looked back towards me with a pleading look and I flipped him off. He really needed to go. I turned around and saw Kurt lying on the ground. His hair was a mess and his uniform was covered in dirt. All over his arms were small bruises beginning to form and I could only guess that his chest and back must have looked like hell. He let a small whimper and looked up at me with a glare.

"Nice booty call you have there. You're lucky I can't get up right now, otherwise I could be ripping your balls off for just watching all that time," he huffed.

"Well, shit." I couldn't hide my chuckle.

**A/N: Well, hi. *please-don't-kill-me innocent look* This is extremely late and i am so sorry. I went on a unexpected, unannounced hiatus and to be honest completely forgot about this story. The good news is that i kind of have an idea for where this might go and it is summer so hopefully this story won't fall through any time soon. this story is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes. please R&R!**


End file.
